Through different coloured glass
by IndigoisBlue
Summary: There are five Rubys', other than the original, and they each live in the originals head. When each comes out, they have a separate semblance than their base, which is speed, and they each represent an emotion and can be triggered by will or outside forces. There is Happy, Sad, Scared, Angry and... well, you'll just have to find out. Multiple personality AU
1. Prologue the five other Rubys'

_Multiple personalities._

 _So far, I, Ruby Rose, has five, each of which, representing an emotion._

 _Each of which being able to be triggered by will, or outside influence._

 _Their names, in order of discovery, are Heureux, Tristesse, Craintif, Fâchée and Folie._

 _Happy, sad, scared, angry and… the last one I shall not say as it is best explained in context._

 _But before I tell you exactly what happened, I must tell you how it started, how I gained each personality._

 _Happy:_

 _I was one year old, learning to walk and to run, words already having come to me, when my mother and I, hear a loud knock on the door. She picked me up and raced to the door where we found my father struggling with the keys to our small home. He had been on a mission with his sister for the last five months, so we had been staying with uncle Tai and cousin Yang up until a week ago, so I had someone to play with whilst my mother had another grown up to talk to._

 _So, setting me back on the lounge, my mother told me to stay still until daddy was inside, and rushed off to help him with the massive brown bag he was carrying. As they walked over to where I was sitting, daddy set down the huge bag and removed the contents. They were revealed to be the world famous Mistralian chocolate chip cookies that mummy and I love so much. I was so excited, I jumped of the lounge in one huge leap and landed on mamas' back, a cookie whizzing to my hand, and with that I jumped back off and started to bob up and down happily in the air before speeding back to my seat to gnaw on my cookie._

 _Later I learnt that my mum and dad at first thought they were either under mental attack, drunk, dead or dreaming. I remember, or rather we remember, that as I was eating that delicious, mouth-watering, sugary… as I was eating that cookie, my shocked parents had tears in their eyes. I remember mother saying, "Oh no, please no!" and covering her mouth and sobbing._

 _Then papa said, "Sum, it'll be okay. She won't end up like her, look at Ruby. She is smiling and laughing. By the looks of it, her first was happy. As far as we know, Salem never had her, so have hope, they will not end up the same,"_

" _I hope so Qrow, whatever we do, we cannot let Ruby fall to the same darkness she did, for all of our sakes because it looks like she will turn out the same as mum did,"_

" _What do you mean Summer?" dad asked._

" _Before being completely consumed, Salem found and gave me mum's diary. I was only a few years old at the time, but now I understand that they are exactly the same. For each of their personalities, they gain a new semblance to go with it, something that skips a generation, so I wouldn't have had it. I still wonder why, though. Why I am not the same as them,"_

" _It's because you are too good Sum, I don't believe I have ever seen you sad. But anyway, I think amongst the whole bobbing and cookie stealing, I saw a few steps being taken," dad said, turning to face me, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_

" _Daddy!" I had cried, running with my speed semblance over to him and jumping on his back using my happy one, which I later discovered was gravity manipulation, and demanded, "More cookies!"_

 _My second personality was sadness._

 _It was around a month after happy, mama had just finished explaining for the first of many times, who the voice in my head, who I had maturely named Heureux Rose, was and what it means if anymore voices joined her._

 _I was outside playing in the garden when I saw a bird hopping on one twisted leg in the corner of our garden, dragging what was left of one wing on the ground, the other being a bloody stump. Most of its feathers were missing and only its head seemed untouched. It looked as if it had just battled an Ursa major weaponless._

 _I had looked at it, at first excited by my new friend, but upon closer inspection, I saw the pain it was in. I had never felt sadness or pity such as this before, only happiness. I felt as if a huge amount of pressure had been put upon my chest and I couldn't breathe. That's when sadness took over. Suddenly the pressure expanded to my whole body, and I felt like simple laying down and forgetting how to breathe, but I didn't. I watched as my hands reached out to the poor bird, comfortingly patting its head and whispering, "Shh, it'll be alright now. This won't hurt a bit,"_

 _And then my tiny little fingers, moving quickly so as to not cause the bird more pain, wrapped around its neck and broke it, killing the bird instantly. Oddly, I felt no regret as the little bird ceased so abruptly to live. But I knew that it would otherwise have only lived a short and pain filled life._

 _I remember that dad was there, and had called mum once he saw the bird. They had both arrived in time to see me help the bird along, and while they were horrified, they both knew that this was a kindness, and not a seed of Salems evil. Afterwards, mum had told me that it was sadness I had found today, and that one of the odd things about sadness, was that, although she was a constant source of grief, she never missed a thing, and was able to block out any emotion to do what was needed to be done. In this case, it was kill the bird. And strangely, once I did so, not only was I remorseless, but I felt happy, as if I had done something right. And that is when happy re-emerged._

 _We didn't discover sads' semblance until ages afterwards, once I had started at signal, but once we did, mum and dads' worry over the colour of my soul dissipated. It was proven to be white._

 _Next, I discovered fear._

 _I was around three years old when I did, and let me tell you, it was not a pleasant experience for a three year old._

 _One minute I was sound asleep, the next I awoke to the sight of an abandoned, run down farm house in the middle of the woods in Patch, and my cousin, though she is more of a sister so close are we that we refer to each other as such, dirty and bone-weary and on the brink of collapsing._

 _As she stopped and turned to find me already awake, so helping me out of the cart, we walked towards the house. But as we did, blood red eyes appeared out of the shadows surrounding us. Yet in that moment, I found myself more concerned for the bloodied state of my cousins', who I will refer to as sisters', hands. It was then that Tristesse Rose, or sadness, took over. She didn't miss a thing, noticing the placement of every Grimm around us, yet ignoring them for the sake of my or our, sister. Ripping of a piece of Yangs shirt, as I was too fond of my own to damage it, I was three, I was doing the best I could, I attempted to bandage Yangs hands, but left it to her, as she was considerably more capable at the grand old age of five._

 _Yet as I surveyed the area once more, Grimm increasing in numbers by the minute, I felt something new. It was a gnawing sensation in the pit of my stomach, a tingling in my fingers and toes, a jolt up my spine and arms. It was my new personality, fear, who I later named Craintif Rose. Her semblance is almost always active when she is in control, it being the ability to turn anything I touch, along with myself invisible, and anything that comes within ten meters of us losing any ill will._

 _It was just as the Grimm closed in on our now invisible, and unbeknownst to us, safe, forms that dad and auntie Raven arrived and made short work of the Beowolves. Then, as we were still invisible, they started calling our names, walking right past us. Raven, spotting blood on the cart from Yangs hands, began to panic, her hair flying up like ruffled feathers._

 _The sight of this brought out Heureux and I started laughing, Yang soon joining in. the laughter must have been infectious as, catching sight of his sister and taking photographs, Qrow soon joined in followed by Raven as they carried us both back home._

 _It was then that I met anger, or Fâchée Rose, as I've named her._

 _It had started on the way home. A growing pressure in my head and chest, becoming unbearable after a few minutes when home was in sight, the track Yang had taken being the long route. By the time our parents set us down for a good talking to, it had become unbearable._

 _Auntie Raven started, "Yang! What were you doing out in the woods, you could have been killed!? What were you thinking? And endangering your cousin like that, I should think you knew better than that!"_

" _I was only looking for you mama," Yang had whimpered, "I thought you had run off or were dead when I found this old map and I followed it and, well… that's where you found us,"_

" _You silly girl! I leave for one day to visit an old friend visiting Patch and get the shopping done, and you nearly get yourself killed! And look at your poor hands, what am I going to do with you?" she said, shaking her head._

 _And it was now that the pressure burst, flooding from my fingertips in a red and black light, flowing into the soft turf around us, rose vines growing around us and lifting be a foot into the air as I spoke, shouting, "What the hell Yang! You drag me miles through the woods, get us surrounded by Grimm, all the while your hands are a bloody mess, and I'm sitting there, afraid my life was going to end at the age of three, when thankfully my fear semblance and personality awakes and turns us invisible, right before those two show up to save us! And then, I find that not only was it for no bloody good reason, but there was a five-minute short cut that you could have taken, that wouldn't have caused such negative emotion to attract the Grimm! Do you know that I am a positive Grimm magnet when I'm sad or scared?! If you had taken the five-minute route, your hands wouldn't need bloody bandages, and we would never have been attacked! And all because you forgot that your mother was at the bloody shops! What do you have to say for yourself?! Hmm?!"_

 _Luckily the adults were too shocked by the rather imposing rose vines to notice my cursing, or else they paid no heed, having figured that if they are trapped by a three-year olds deadly rose vines that could have killed them at any minute, regardless of aura, it wasn't worth further agitating me._

" _I forgot?" Yang answered meekly, or rather asked, such was her tone._

 _We all stood shocked still for a moment when suddenly the rose vines dissipated and I was left hanging, or rather bobbing, upside down in the air, laughing my tiny little head off with Heureux. It wasn't that bad of a day in the long run._

 _My last personality (so far), does not really represent an emotion as such, more of a feeling. Folie represents madness, and she is the most unstable of my personalities. You see, what I haven't explained, is that all of my emotions, including madness, are at peace with me and each other. There was once a time of war between them but it was short lived, although I am still not sure what ended or caused it, though I do have some idea._

 _I think that their peace, has something to do with the realisation, that we are the same person, just seen through different coloured glass. It doesn't matter who is in charge because in the end, we all get a say, and they all know, that the original me is the one who matters and needs to be in charge._

 _But anyway, it was around the start of signal that I met Folie Rose. Now, unlike my other personalities, she was in my mind for a while before she came out. At first I thought she was like happy, but as my first extremely stressful and tiring day wore on, whilst each of my other personalities started to… flip out somewhat, especially Tristesse and Fâchée, she seemed perfectly calm, happy even. That was, until she finally burst at the end of the day._

 _A few other students had already started picking on me for my cloak and being a teachers' pet, and had chased me crying into the woods, Tristesse in control, until low and behold I was once more surrounded by Grimm. I heard fear ask to take over and keep me safe when Folie spoke up, saying she would like a turn. However, as soon as she took over, a large grin split my face and I started to laugh uncontrollably and sing an old song from when I was little, as I heard a faint cracking sound in my head. I took out Crescent Rose, mark 1 at the time, and turned merrily to the Grimm. Slicing left and right, decapitating each Grimm without sustaining a single injury, yet the Grimm kept coming._

 _That is when Folie activated her semblance, the madness wavelength. And as she did, red and black glowing tendrils seeped from my fingers, back and eyes, into every living creature around us. It was now that daddy had shown up, sitting in a tree and watching the spectacle, unable to help. And then, the laughing really started, not only from me, but from the newly infected Grimm as well, grins as large and mad as my own across their faces, their minds now mine forever. I ordered them, before turning normal again, to leave me alone to play hopscotch until they were needed, and they followed my command._

 _Wandering back to the school to be picked up by mama, and tell her about Folie, when she took over again and looked up at the Qrow who had seen the whole ordeal. And then she smiled, placed a finger over her mouth, and whispered 'Shh' before turning Heureux and running off._

 _Mama said it was possible for me to grow more personalities, but for now I am happy with only five, discluding myself. She told me that a lady that knew my grandmother and also had the same personality disorder as me, grew to have ten. Her five first being the strongest and main personalities, and the others being lesser in strength, being born of the other emotions. She also told me, that after my grandmother died giving birth to my mum, that she took care of my mother before she was taken in by her grandfather and became a huntress. She called the woman Salem, a name I am not to repeat unless absolutely necessary, and said that after Ruby, my grandmother, died, Salem fell into a deep depression, her soul slowly corrupting and setting her on a dark path._

 _And so a few years ago, my mother and father started to give me extra training, in case Salem ever tries to attack those I am close to when my family isn't around. This led to late nights, early rising, and trying to figure out how to get into Beacon early._

 _Which is how I ended up here, in a dust store, waiting for one of Salems' underlings' underlings, Roman Torchwick to attempt to stage a robbery._

 _And that tapping on my shoulder must be one of Juniors' friends, still lightly bruised from their run in with my sister._

 _Oh well, what can you do?_


	2. Meetings of many different sorts

**AN. Just a reminder on the names of Rubys personalities and to tell you that whenever any of them are speaking to Ruby in her head, it will be "** _ **bold italic with speech marks".**_

 **Heureux = Happy**

 **Tristesse = Sad**

 **Craintif = Scared**

 **Fâchée = Angry**

 **Folie = Mad**

So, as I said, here I am, in the middle of vale city, in the dead of the night, when some stranger who was once beat up by my sister comes along and aims a gun at my chest.

Precisely as I planned.

I let Folie take over for a moment, knowing she could keep up the innocent act without seeming overly eager like a certain happy personality.

" _ **Hey! That was only the one time, and look what good came of it, you made two new friends within the white fang and one of them is still acting as your informant,"**_ Heureux said.

" _ **She's got ya Rubes, although it was certainly a pain to start off with,"**_

" _ **Sorry Fâchée,"**_ apologised Heureux, working with a depressed looking Tristesse and a worried Craintif to calm her down.

We could all hear when Folie started talking.

"Are you… Robbing me?" she asked confused.

"Yes," the man replied, already caught up in the madness, semblance not even active apart from its passive form.

"Ohh," Folie said before kicking him through the open window and strolling to the front of the store and out into the street, followed by both Torchwick and his men, all the while humming an old childhood lullaby.

They were really pathetic, so we dealt with them easily.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were. So red," Roman said, calling to me, the crazy little girl who was idly cleaning the blood from her nails, a red box flashing from her waist as she turned to him, so he continued, "I must say I am honestly quite impressed. You took down twelve armed and trained men in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, I have to go now, but if you ever want a job… well, I'll catch you on the flip side red,"

He fired a powerful dust round at the girl but was shocked into standing still as she batted it aside with her hand and replied laughingly, switching between herself and Heureux.

"Maybe one day Torchwick, but I'll tell you this; you should leave vale. Travel to Mantle or Mistral, anything to get away from Cinder. She is trouble for you and your sister, so leave, run. The lady she works for, can scare Cinder merely by entering a room, this says a lot about your position, doesn't it. I'll tell you what, if you drop the dust in your pocket, and then run, as fast as you can to another kingdom, even of only to rob dust stores there, I won't decapitate you where you stand. Unless, of course, you want a new head and don't like your current one. I have a few spares lying around at home somewhere, and would love a new one to add to my collection," Heureux said, tapping in to Folie at the end.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he said, shaking slightly and running for the rooftop to make his escape.

"Not me, that's Folie, but I wouldn't go running to cinder if I were you, she is a terrible and useless get-away driver, and you'll probably end up driving yourself. I remember the first time we met, and she tried to run away, and she put the bullhead in reverse. Don't ask how it's possible, she managed to do it. And also, look in front of you," disappearing and reappearing in Romans line of sight, using my speed semblance, Folie stepped to the side and said, "You see, there's no escape from me, though maybe from cinder and her pathetic driving. That is all, you are dismissed, you may go now,"

Taking that as his queue, which it was, he ran and jumped into the bullhead that was rising unsteadily behind Folie. As he jumped in and took the handle, its previous driver stepping out to defend the ship, Fâchée spoke up, vines encircling the bullhead and said in a low and mockingly gentle tone, "Hello Cinder. It's nice to see you again. Ripped out anyone else's aura recently? Or was it just Ambers?"

"Hello Red, or should I say, Heureux?" Cinder replied, hoping to catch her off guard.

"No, that's my sister you bloody idiot, get it right! I'm not training to be a bloody huntress only for people to get my bloody name wrong! I didn't go up to you and say 'Hiya Cindy! How's Torchy?' Did I?!"

"I suppose not," she said chuckling before hurling glass at her, only for it to be blocked and trapped by the vines, before continuing, "Who are you then?"

"That is for me to know, and you to agonise over, but I'll give you a clue, there is six of me," Fâchée answered mysteriously, swerving around the exploding ground, before firing shots at the stationary bullhead, "Now, it is time for you lot to leave. You should make it about three kilometres from here if my aim is correct as I think you'll find my vines have ripped out you engine and your propeller blades. But do not think that me letting you escape is mercy. I merely need you to deliver a message to your superior," at this she coiled her vines, changing to Craintif as they hurled the bullhead into the air and said, strengthening her fear wavelength, "Tell her, 'Ruby says hi,'"

And with that, they were gone, another huntress showing up at the last moment to hear the words spoken, and freezing when she heard the name. Sensing that there was someone who could harm us behind her with her super sharp senses, Heureux took over, and turned to the huntress saying as innocently and childishly as she could muster (which is quite), "You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?"

This lady was the deputy at Beacon, and a famous and powerful huntress, known throughout Remnant for her telekinetic semblance and short temper. Her name, is Glynda Goodwitch, not someone I want to mess with on a bad day… yet.

 _Ruby: Mum, it worked, Ozpin is on his way and Glynda is telling me off, what do I do?_

 _Mum: See if you can get away with Carmine Riesa, if not, go with Ruby Riesa Branwen, do not tell him your last name, under any circumstances, he must not link us. Take off your cloak, change your hair, hide Crescent Rose and act like a toned down and responsible version of Yang. Are you wearing your red contacts?_

 _Ruby: yep, I'm unrecognisable except to those who know me._

 _Summer: Good. I've already contacted Yang, Tai and Raven and they know what's happening. You really should have waited until you were 17 to go to Vale, there are people there who will not be as… accepting as the people in Patch, especially now…_

 _Ruby: I know mum, I know. But I don't think anyone will recognise me looking as I am now, at most they'll think 'Branwen, stay away' and leave. But if they don't, I have Tai and Ravens numbers memorised in case confirmation is needed. Besides, the way my personalities are acting, a change of outfit is all I really need._

 _Summer: I thought as much, but seriously, avoid Ozpin at all costs, I love you._

 _Ruby: I know, love you too mum. Got to go, he's coming_

Closing my scroll and doing as I was instructed, removing my cloak and tying up my hair, I sat with a slightly laid back posture, wearing my black singlet and combat jeans, leather boots peeking out, a red rose vine snaking up the toe and along the side of my jeans and singlet. My cloak was being kept in my pack for the moment and my numerous weapons and other miscellaneous items stored in pouches attached to the belt around my waist, Crescent Rose at my back.

"So you are the huntress that fought Roman Torchwick and the mysterious huntress in the ship, tell me, why did you let them get away?" the old professor asked.

Going with what was close to the truth, I answered, "I needed her to send a message to her superiors and Roman Torchwick was the only one in that bullhead capable of driving that far without crashing, and sure, technically I ripped out their engine, but they still got a couple of miles closer to their destination then they would, had Cinder been driving. But also, I am not a huntress,"

"So you are a freelance fighter?" he asked, curious.

"Not even, I am a fifteen-year-old huntress in training, currently in her second year at Signal, I will be starting my third this year,"

"You can't be serious," Glynda whispered under her breath, so that none could hear her. Except me.

"Oh," he murmured, eyes gleaming, before continuing, "So who is this Cinder you mentioned?" obviously hiding something.

"She is someone working for someone bad. Here," I answered, removing a file from my bag and handing it to him to read later, "I think you'll find her quite the character, but I sense that's not what you meant to ask,"

"Clever girl. I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my name is Professor Ozpin, and you are…?"

"Carmine. Carmine Riesa," I answered, trying, unsuccessfully, not to give away the lie.

"No it isn't, what is it really?" he asked unflinchingly.

"Fine, it's Ruby Branwen, Riesa is my middle name," I tried again, this time convincing him.

"Then why did you tell me an alias?"

"My mother, Raven, always told me to keep my identity a secret, so I had to try. But I figured you would know that, you aren't the headmaster of Beacon for nothing, huh,"

He chuckled somewhat before saying, "We have much more to discuss on this matter, but it is late, so I will ask you one last question, Do you want to come to my school?"

"Yes, in two years I will be applying for Beacon to join my sister who is starting this year, it's my dream to become a huntress someday like mum and dad,"

"Well okay then, I will see you at the start of next term at initiation. You are being moved ahead two years, in case I wasn't clear,"

"Merde," I cursed.

"Pardon?"

"Il n'est rien, I mean it's nothing," I said, covering up quickly.

"Well, I am afraid I must leave, but I will need to interview you after initiation as you did not apply the normal way, good day miss Branwen, or should I say, good night," as soon as he left, and I was set free, I kicked my speed semblance into overdrive and made it to Patch within the hour.

"Hey mum?" I said quickly, so she could not answer, then continued even faster, almost activating my semblance, "When I ran into Ozpin he at first thought I was a huntress then a freelance then I explained I am a student and he moved me up two years so I'm attending Beacon this year and there is nothing I can do about it because I've already been accepted and it's all been arranged which sucks because my personalities are in the middle of their change and I ran into Cinder again and I think Glynda heard me mention myself as Ruby so I went with Ruby as my name and I don't know what to do Help me!"

"Merde," was all mum said before sitting down on the couch, changing her mind, then lying down.

"That's what I said,"

"Huntresses do not curse Ruby. Though that was the appropriate moment so I will forgive you this time, and probably many times in the near future. Maybe I can convince Ozpin…"

"No mama. You are supposed to be dead. Salem killed you fifteen years ago, you leaving no heir. If Ozpin found out about you, he'd take the both of us away and we'd never get to live whatever we call normal lives. You told me yourself, that until I'm seventeen, we can never reveal ourselves, because the prophecy Salem left when she turned dark said that 'before the daughter of Ruby's heir turned seventeen, I will be returned to light, and my family and love shall be restored,' that is why we hide, because until then, neither of us are safe. Now that she's dark, she'll not want the light until she is returned, you told me this, and that Ozpin will never let us go after her if he knew,"

"I know Ruby, I know. But there is something I haven't told you. Only Qrow and I know this, but, Salem had a daughter. A daughter named Ruby, who had a daughter named Summer, who had a daughter named Ruby. Salem Rose is your great grandmother, and Ozpins wife, meaning he is your great grandfather. But he thinks I am dead, and you non-existent,"

"But then why not tell him? If he is family, then can't we trust him?"

"Because Ruby, he is only one half of a whole. When my mother was born, there were a few… problems. Salem was dying and the only one who could save her was Ozpin, and he could only do it by halving his own soul, and giving it to her, effectively saving her life, and linking his together with hers. This means that forty-odd years later, he still loves her, even though she turned dark, and if one dies, so does the other. If we are to save her, not only must we reawaken her happy, but we must reunite her with Ozpin, who cannot go near her due to a protection curse/spell,"

"So we can't tell him because he'll lock us up, run off to Salem, then be killed by the spell, effectively killing dear old sweet kind grandma,"

"That about sums it up,"

"Merde,"

"Absolutely,"

"So" I ask, "What do we do?"

"You go to Beacon, find a strong team, find Salem, make her happy, and all without your principal knowing your motives, along with preferably dispatching with the white fang, cinder, her henchmen, and James and his lieutennant. Preferably the current Jack Frost of dust, that Schnee fellow," mama answered.

"Whilst you do what exactly? And what's wrong with Ironwood? I though you were on good terms with him?"

"I will be taking care of the information and tech end of things. And, it's not so much Ironwood, more that Schnee brat, Winter. I think she keeps hitting on Qrow,"

"Mum! Winter seemed nice enough when we last spoke to her, she knows that you're married to him so I don't see the problem, you're just jealous, besides, her sister seemed really nice as well, and it's not often I get to make friends. Speaking of them though, I'm so glad they're with us on this, it sure makes life easier with the warmer side of the Schnee family and the Atlas military backing us up,"

I think back to when we first met. Jeepers creepers that was funny.

 _BOOM!_

" _He he he, sorry sis," the younger looking girl in white mumbled to her annoyed, and slightly scorched sister, "You should know by now that glass + dust + me = boom,"_

" _Why would you carry dust in a glass vial anyway? It's not like it keeps it safe or anything, it just looks pretty," Heureux said, bouncing over to the two as another figure exited the mostly white (but now slightly blackened) Atlas cruiser._

 _The man started to speak, and the two snow-women stood straighter, "You must be miss Ruby Rose, am I correct? Where is your mother?"_

" _Who are you how do you know my name and I don't know who you're talking about!" Craintif shouted, turning completely invisible and hiding behind the white girls._

" _Now Ruby, what have I said about turning invisible and shouting at guests," my mother said before Ironwood could question Craintif, "Ironwood, as lovely as it is to see an old friend, why did you have to bring white and whiter along with you?"_

" _Because Winter here overheard our conversation and blabbed to her sister about Ruby here, so I thought, why not bring both of them? I reckon the three girls here will get along swimmingly. But let us talk inside, there are some things we need to discuss in private. You two Qrow," Ironwood said, glancing towards the bird sitting in the nearby tree._

 _As the two left to talk, I came out from behind the white girls and turned visible again, tapping into angry and dragging my eavesdropping sister out from behind the bushes with my vines._

" _Yang! What do you think you're doing?! Eavesdropping on us like that! How could those idiot adults not have noticed when you sneezed! Uh, some people!" Fâchée yelled, before turning into Heureux and gravitating Yang towards the white girls, "Hello white and whiter! I am Heureux— I mean Ruby. This is my cousin/sister Yang. It's nice to meet you,"_

" _Whoa! You are so cool! You turned invisible, then grew rose vines then moved your sister with your mind! I wish I could do that. My name is Weiss, and this is my sister Winter! I'm twelve and she's seventeen, how old are you?"_

" _I'm ten and Yang is also twelve! Maybe you two will go to the same school one day! Do you two want to come and play? We can go into the woods and kill Grimm, or we could play hide and seek, or you could meet Erica! What do you think? I'll even let you ride her!"_

" _Oh yeah! Let's introduce our new friends to Erica! They'll love her! But tone down her crazy, okay?" Yang said._

" _Done and dusted! Then after we can go hunt Boarbatusks! Or Ursa! Or Beowolves!"_

" _Not to be rude," Winter started politely, "But aren't you a little young to be hunting Grimm? I mean, I only just started at Atlas this year and I still find it a little hard to take some of them down by myself. I don't think that a ten-year-old is even nearly old enough to have killed Grimm. But who is Erica?"_

 _Suddenly a huge alpha Beowolf lumbered out from the forest, heading towards the four of them, smiling somehow. As Winter drew her weapon, Ruby surged forwards and crashed into the Beowolf, hugging it as it licked her, Yang following suit, along with an excited Weiss._

" _But that's a Beowolf! Why doesn't it attack you?" Winter asked confused._

 _Strangely it was Weiss that answered, her childish mind recognising the smile on the Beowolves face as the same one her brother wears from time to time, yet this one oddly friendlier and stronger, "Because it isn't a Beowolf Winter, don't you recognise the smile? It's a mad-Beowolf, a mad Grimm who has made friends with Ruby and Yang! And now me and you too! Come play! Then we can play kill-the-Grimm with Ruby and Yang! I have a feeling it'll be fun,"_

 _And so, Winter did, rushing over, discarding her weapon, and joining in with cuddling the soft and fluffy Beowolf. Suddenly, Ruby spoke up, "I know! Because Weiss hasn't killed a Grimm before, why doesn't she ride Erica? She can keep her safe, but Weiss 'll still have fun! What do you think Weiss?"_

" _That. Sounds. AWESOME! Can I Winter? Can I? please?" Weiss pleaded._

" _Of course Weiss," Winter consented, before Erica bent down for Weiss to climb aboard, which she did, and the four of them headed of into the forest._

 _What went down in that forest is to stay between the four girls, never to be told to anyone, but let's just say, that Weiss killed her first Grimm, happy knew she could trust the two of them, leading Ruby to tell them of her personalities a few weeks later, Yang and Ruby showed off, fighting better than Winter, and Winter learnt a few new techniques that she ended up teaching her sister, using them to advance to second in command to General Ironwood, five years into the future, also known as, the present._

"Yep, it sure is," mama agreed, "And your runaway faunas friend will be a great ally in the future, allying us with roughly 40% more of Remnant, seeing as 50% are faunas, and the rest are human. That Mistralian girl and Arc boy, along with the orphaned two, I have a feeling they will be important as well. Et nom dieu! It's nearly midnight! Off to bed with you! You have a long day ahead of you," she paused, "Right before saying goodnight to your father,"

"Ah, you got me Sum," dad said, shifting into a bird and landing in mums hair, messing it up severely. As she swiped fondly at him, he hopped of and shifted again, kissing his daughter goodnight, and wishing me well for the morning as he had to head out again tomorrow.

So I walked slowly up the stairs to my room, my energy reserves on an all time low, and fell asleep, dreaming of a powerful team of red, white, black and yellow. At the time I thought it was just a weird dream, but I soon came to realise it was far more than that. My personalities were reaching their growth. They were evolving, and so were their semblances.


	3. Upside down, Angry Yang

**Heureux = Happy**

 **Tristesse = Sad**

 **Craintif = Scared**

 **Fâchée = Angry**

 **Folie = Mad**

Eventually it was fear who ended up waking me in the morning. She knew what would happen, should my mum catch me sleeping in today of all days.

' _ **Better safe than sorry, sorry everyone,'**_ she had said, before hiding behind an amused Tristesse. You see, my personalities, though they do represent an emotion each, are not, necessarily always like that. For example, Tristesse. Although she is triggered whenever I'm supposed to find something sad, she is not always sad. Just as with happy and angry, although Craintif has always been quite jittery around people she knows are a danger, and Folie, is always mad, but still reasonable (At times).

Even so, each of them have a mild emotional-influence on those around us. Take Craintif, she always causes people to fear us more than they otherwise would, and Heureux gives people happiness when they need it. However, this means that Folies' semblance is twice as strong, as her semblance is the madness wavelength in its strongest state, giving absolute control of the corrupteds' mind.

And so, my personalities can feel emotions other than their own, which is how it was possible that it was Heureux who had chased a laughing Tristesse and slightly scared, but still laughing Craintif around the corners of my mind. I knew it was time to pack though, so I called the girls together to plan a course of action. We eventually decided to use Heureuxs' gravity semblance to pack as I dressed in my casual clothes which consisted of black shorts, a black singlet, and a black hoodie, all of which are embroidered with red roses. It's a shame I couldn't wear my cloak, it's practically attached to me, but after what happened last night and what I learnt, I'm guessing I can't.

So, I wander downstairs, my suit case following in suit (oh god, please no one tell Yang that one), and sit at the kitchen table, my mother finishing breakfast. She turns and hands me my plate, sitting down with her own beside me.

"There is one more thing I forgot to mention to you before. If you are around Ozpin, do not speak the language of the roses, he will recognise it," mama said.

I turned invisible.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"I may have spoken a little around him by accident already," Craintif squeaked, as mama started to hyperventilate.

"Oh no, this is bad, this I very bad, what do we do, what do we do?" she muttered pacing alongside me across the carpet, before starting to ramble on about possible explanations.

Then Folie took over, and stopped me moving, and started to laugh, before saying, "How is it that I, the maddest one out of all of us, is the only one that can come up with a reasonable solution? Has anyone else realised that Raven, Tai or Qrow could easily have taught us some of the language of the roses? I mean, you lived with them since you were seventeen, and they still are our neighbours, they would have picked some of it up, wouldn't they? In fact, I distinctly remember it was dad and Raven who taught me how to curse in both languages, because afterwards you nearly hospitalised them. Anyway, if Ozpin did find out, we could just put him in a coma, so he can't stop us. It would make life so much easier, right?"

"It would, it would," mama agreed, lightly affected by the natural madness rolling off of me, before snapping out of it and saying, "But there is no way we are hospitalising my grandfather, even if it would make things simpler. We'll just have to find a way around things. Oh my, look at the time! We have to pick up Yang, I told her parents what has happened and they told Yang you would be seeing her off, but not that you're coming. The ship is leaving in an hour. Quickly finish your breakfast, we have to leave soon,"

"You know," Heureux stated, grinning mischievously, "If we just, I don't know, float our way there, we could just skip the mile-long roads and traffic, and be there in minutes. And it would be a fun way to spend our final minutes together before we don't see each other for two and a half months. Besides, I'm pretty sure it was Cinder who taught you to drive, so it would be marginally safer as well," 

"You're not wrong," she admitted, before consenting, "Call Yang, tell her, Tai and Raven to come over here and hang out before heading to the ship,"

Nodding, I pulled out my scroll and dialled Yangs number.

"Hey sis," I said when she picked up, "Mum and I found a new mode of transport for us all to get to the airship leaving Patch, so if you come over now, we can hang out for half an hour before heading out. What do you think?"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying? Because if you are, then I'm **definitely** in. It's been ages since last time, huh? I'll ask dad," there was a pause and some static as she yelled for her father before replying, "We're headed over now, see ya soon sis,"

"See ya Yang," I hung up, and five minutes later, there was a knock at our door. Racing to open it, I dragged the lot of them inside and offered them a cookie, before stealing Yang for a minute and taking her to the yard.

"Hey sis, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, you know how I'm coming with you to the airship?" I questioned.

She nodded so I continued, "Well, I'm kinda also coming with you to Beacon. To attend. As a student. At Beacon. With you,"

Inside I could hear Raven and Tai eavesdropping, Raven counting down until the moment she knew Yang would… express her excitement. Sure enough, her mother was on point as in the moment she said 1, Yang screeched in excitement, and yelled, "YAY! MY LITTLE SISTER IS COMING TO BEACON WITH ME!"

Muffled laughter could be heard from three adults inside as we re-entered the house. Soon, however, it was time to leave, and Tai and Raven were expressing their concern for time.

"Relax, our ride has already arrived, everybody, step onto the concrete," Heureux said, pointing to a thin slab that rested by the front door.

"Uh, kid? How the hell is that supposed to get us to the docks on time," Raven asked, "I mean no offence, but it's a rock,"

"Auntie Raven? Never doubt the power of my fabulousness," Heureux replied, lifting the slab of the ground and above the tree-line and continuing, "This may seem unsettling, but I assure you, it's perfectly safe. So long as none of you jump of the edge,"

The concrete slab then turned on its side, so it was hovering vertically, this eliciting a slight yelp from those unused to flying Heureux airs, and shooting off across the forest, at the speed of falling, the cone shape bottom of the slab keeping us (vaguely) streamlined. We arrived after about five minutes, and I set us down in in the middle of the woods, just before the airship docks. The ship hadn't yet arrived though, so we had time to say our goodbyes.

Once we were done our ship arrived and I told them to leave, explaining, "You should probably head back to the stone now, from the air I will be able to send you home, but you in particular mama, should leave so you aren't spotted by anyone else on the ship,"

Agreeing and stepping back on the slab, Yang and I boarded the ship. As it took off, and I could see over the tree-line to our house, I lifted them up and gravitated them home from a distance, watching them all wave, and try not to fall off/cry as they left.

So I thought over how long it should take to arrive to Beacon, and whether I would have enough time to read or not. Finding that the trip would only take half an hour, I decided not to bother, and I listened to music instead.

After about two minutes of listening to music with my hood up, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Removing my headphones, I heard a familiar voice asking me to move over so she could sit by the window as well. Heureux turned to her and shouted, "Weiss! What are you doing here?"

"Ruby! I could ask you the same thing! I convinced daddy to let me attend Beacon instead of Atlas, but why are you here?" she asked.

Before I could reply, my sister answered for me, saying, "Ruby here made it into Beacon a whole two years early! Isn't that awesome?! But, guess who I just found, reading in the corner?"

"Blake!" Heureux yelled once more, "You're here as well? That's awesome! Here, come join us," I said motioning to the long seat that encircled the perimeter of the inside of the ship.

"Hiya Blake," Weiss said, "Haven't seen you in a while, you still in the you-know-what?"

"Nope, I left after saving one of your many, many trains. You have a ridiculous amount of security; did you know that? It was near impossible for Adam and I to make it past those paladins, it makes sense though. There was a ridiculous amount of dust and people on that train, I'm glad I stopped it,"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the first half and just say thank you. My brother was on that train," Weiss said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I saved him then," Blake joked.

Laughing Weiss replied, "Yeah, if dad knew I was friends with the girl who killed him, he would be seriously pissed,"

We continued to chat for the next hour and a half, and hardly felt the time go by as we soon landed at Beacon.

So, after a scuffle where I caught up with an old friend, his name is Jaune, and after Ozpins rather morbid introductory speech, Weiss, Blake Yang and I set up our sleeping bags in the hall.

"Hey Yang, aren't you at all weirded out by all the boys here? I mean, sleeping in the same room together feels kinda uncomfortable to me," Blake said, pulling a beanie over her ears.

"Yeah, I don't think our parents would very much… approve of all the boys," Weiss agreed.

"I know I do," Yang replied, eying one of them, before turning away at the sight of Jaunes' ridiculous bunny onesie.

"Yang! I don't think you would approve very much once I send this pic to uncle Tai," Heureux laughed in a sing-songy voice, gravitating my scroll to the roof as Yang lunged for it.

"You do and I'm sending this pic to Qrow as well,"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. But not if you hand over the scroll right now," Yang said, thinking she'd one.

"I think… not," Heureux said, the rest of us in my head screaming no, except Folie who was encouraging her, and telling her to rethink this, as Heureux attached Yangs' gravity to the roof.

Unfortunately, she won out over us, seeing as we all secretly wanted to see what would happen when Yang suddenly falls to the roof, her gravity pulling her elsewhere, and her scroll and mine both fall back down to the floor. Picture this: Yang, completely on fire, jumping up and down on the roof, which is fifty meters high, trying to reach her scroll which is still on the ground, whilst a veritable snow-woman, cat faunas and I, look up and laugh at her.

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" she shouts.

"Uh yeah no. Not until you've calmed down enough that you are no longer on fire and your eyes are back to normal. Until then, you're stuck up there," Heureux calls back with me adding at the end, "Sorry Yang, it was happy,"

"Hah! You can't hold out that long! Your aura will never last after this morning,"

"You forget yet again Yang, I still have five and a half left,"

"Vissez-vous!" she shouts back.

"Ah, ah, ah, mind your language when you're at school Yang," Heureux chastised.

"Well… at least send up my sleeping bag," she said, looking rather sorry for herself, realising I've won, "And maybe Blake. I don't like sleeping on my own,"

"Okay then," we comply, sending both orders up, without asking permission.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted at me, joining my sister on the roof, unwillingly mind.

After about an hour of back and forth banter, we were eventually told to shut up and go to sleep. About a half hour later, When I could finally hear my sister, Blake and Weiss finally snoring away, I slowly lowered the two on the roof down to join us on the floor. After all, I want the energy to show off tomorrow.

 _It was white. White and night. And I was walking through a strange forest that I've seen before in dreams. I look around to try and figure out where I am, but there is nothing but trees for miles and miles in any direction. When I face forward again, I see a gravestone, engraved on which are the words,_ Summer Rose, thus kindly I scatter _. This scares me, though Craintif did not appear. My mother is not dead, not really, not yet, and this isn't her pretend grave. And as the gravestone starts to crack, a red light emerging from the shattered stone, four coloured orbs appear, hovering in the air above the cliff face that my mothers' grave was once situated on._

 _And in the orbs, symbols start to form. On the yellow one, far to the left, the image of a flower that has burst into flames appears, on the black orb to its right, there was a black wisp. On the white orb, second to the right, was an intricate hexagon, decorated with what seemed to be swords, and on the furthest to the right, closest to me, was a red orb, my very own scatter emblem glowing in a faint black light across the orb._

 _It was then that I recognised the other three emblems as the symbols of my teammates._

 _Teammates? Since when did I call them that?_

 _Since I killed a nevermore during initiation after riding it to the chess pieces with my partner Weiss. Afterwards I was declared leader of team RWBY by Ozpin, with Weiss, Blake and Yang._

 _How do I know all this?_

" _My evolution of course,"_

" _Oh, hi Heureux… are you okay?"_

 _She looked different. Her hair was longer and looser, her cloak had a white scatter symbol embroidered inside the back of the hood and she looked older, taller somehow._

" _Yes I do, thank you,"_

 _Bubbly as always._

" _Well I am essentially the manifestation of your happiness, so I generally will be bubbly,"_

 _How is she…_

" _Reading your mind? Well for one, we share a head, and secondly, my evolution is second sight. I can see the many futures possible, the most likely one was of you asking how I could read our mind so I just answered early,"_

" _And you look like this why?"_

" _With change, comes new outfits. I picked out outfits for the others as well, and you, and I may have been borrowing your body as you slept to make them suitable for us. Don't worry though, they are mostly the same, you could only discern between them if you were looking for a difference,"_

" _Okay then… it's okay though, it's your body too, just warn me next time, okay?"_

 _Hey, I wonder what the time…_

" _Sure, and you should wake up now, it's about seven, and you want to stay out of Yangs reach until eight. She'll be grumpy until then, oh and compliment Weiss' haircut. She changed it a week ago and is hoping you will notice soon,"_

" _Noted, thanks Heureux,"_

" _No prob self, now, wake up time!"_

And so, I awaken to the beautiful silence of the morning.

" _ **Hey, why don't we go for a walk? We can get some training in,"**_ Craintif suggested timidly, such is her nature.

"Perfect!" I replied aloud, changing into my new combat gear Heureux had been busily making overnight. I noticed that at the back of my hood there was a dark red, almost black, embroidered scatter symbol, the string made from aura thread, meant to change colour depending on the aura. I also found my usual black and red combat skirt gone, replaced by a to-the-knee black singleted dress with a small stitch centred invisibly in the centre of the skirt part, making the skirt act like shorts. Clever I must admit. Thankfully I get to keep my combat boots, the only shoes on remnant able to withstand the pressure of moving as fast as I do. I found she had also prepared black leather arm bands, with red laces to match my usual black and red lace up corset. I will admit freely, Heureux has good taste when it comes to clothes, provided she isn't fawning over… everything else.

" _ **Heureux! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR CLOAK!"**_ Fâchée shouted, she is particularly protective of that cloak.

" _ **I made it better,"**_ she replied calmly.

" _ **NO YOU BLOODY DIDN'T! YOU EMBROIDERED A FLOWER ON IT!,"**_

" _ **It's our scatter symbol, besides, it's not like it makes a difference on the outside,"**_

" _ **I DON'T CARE! YOU DAMAGED MY CLOAK!"**_

" _ **Sheesh, wait until you see Crescent Rose,"**_

" _ **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"**_

" _ **Nothing, nothing,"**_

Uh, those two, I'd be dead without them, but I'm still lost with them. They just keep going at it.

" _ **I SWEAR IF YOU HURT CRESCENT I WILL END YOU!"**_

" _ **But we share a body,"**_ Heureux replied innocently, _**"Besides, I think you'll like the updates. I've made her compatible to your… you-ness,"**_

" _ **Oh,"**_

Yep, most arguments go like this, Heureux changes something, Fâchée gets angry with her, Heureux reveals that she did something else, Fâchée gets angrier, Heureux reveals that the thing that was worse, that she did, was in fact beneficial, Fâchée forgives her.

Those balourds.

Either way, the others were waking up, our walk temporarily put on hold, and Craintif was acting up due to Yangs inevitable meltdown. Oddly, it never came as Craintif hid, invisible, on the chain attached to the chandelier, Heureux floating us up there in the first place.

Only now is it I realise she has kept her original semblance.

" _ **Strange,"**_ I thought, _**"She was supposed to lose it,"**_

" _ **But I didn't. And under any other circumstances, I wouldn't know why, but seeing as my second semblance is second sight, I will save us the trouble of several missing limbs and a possible expulsion. It is because of our grandmother,"**_ Heureux answered my unasked question.

" _ **None of us are following,"**_ Folie interrupted boredly, getting nods from my other me's.

" _ **Well you see, our grandmother, Ruby Rose, the daughter of Salem Rose, figured out a way to ensure each of our original semblances stay intact. She did this by, essentially, using her madness secondary semblance, to cast a spell over our eyes. As you know, we are silver eyed warriors, that is why there is six of us and why, in time, we will be able to banish grim with but a glance, just like mama. But, unlike mama, of whom there is only one of, our eyes have a secondary purpose; they preserve our original semblances as well as our secondaries. If we all went out on the impending quest to figure all of this out ourselves, we would likely have ended up barely escaping some mysterious temple in the mountains somewhere,"**_

" _ **And did you dream that up?"**_ an irritated Fâchée asked.

" _ **No, I made an educated guess, based off of past incidents,"**_

" _ **I can see where you're coming from, but now really isn't the time. We have to be at the Cliffs, like, now,"**_ Tristesse said, before pushing Heureux to the front of my mind, to take control and gravitate me towards the cliffs.

As we floated there however, Fâchée started to fidget. As in, really bounce around fidget.

As in nearly cause Heureux to fall out of the sky, fidget.

When I asked her what was wrong, all she said was, _**"I really hate having to drag around weapons. They are so heavy, even Crescent Rose is heavy. I wish we didn't have to lug them around all the time,"**_ and left it at that.

Foreshadowing huh, Heureux must have talked to her or something, because looking back, she really couldn't have known.


End file.
